


【德哈】My Professor

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Olivine》 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 霍格沃兹无战争的双教授设定，欢脱向。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Olivine》 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. 波特教授的好感度

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天我们的马尔福教授也在深深地思考着，如何提升波特教授的好感度。

“杰克逊先生，我们再确认一遍作战计划……”  
“是，马尔福教授。”  
“一会儿我的波特教授会经过这条走廊，我迎面朝他走去……”  
“我用悬浮咒操纵那桶不明液体，抓准时机朝波特教授身上泼过去。”男生握紧魔杖咽了口唾沫，一副紧张的模样——哦，这是当然的，毕竟他可是被马尔福教授强行拉入第N次“博得哈利·波特教授好感的作战计划”，而且他还是个格兰芬多的学生，居然要对自己的院长下手！  
德拉科很满意地看着身边的男生，这是他第一次找学生帮忙，到目前为止他觉得一切都非常顺利，这位被威胁的学生也十分配合。“很好，我会及时推开波特，你就把那桶东西泼到我身上，然后走人就好。我保证不会说出是你干的。”  
杰克逊点点头，伸出魔杖给脚边的桶念了咒语，盛着类似抹茶酱的桶慢慢飞到人的视线无法一时达到的高度，然后悬浮在空中。与此同时不远处传来皮鞋敲打地面的声音，德拉科正正自己的衣服，然后大步朝他的波特教授走过去，他的头顶上方漂浮着那桶抹茶酱。  
“呦，波特。”  
黑发碧眼的年轻教授下意识就想绕开他走别的路，“马尔福，我听说你最近又给我的学生扣分。”  
德拉科脸上还是一副标准的马尔福式微笑，暗地里却在不断抚摩自己手上的绿宝石戒指——那是他每次面对哈利都会出现的紧张表现，“格兰芬多不少学生的魔药课后一定都是你辅导的吧，他们一节课要炸不知道多少个坩埚。”  
哈利的手已经摸上自己的魔杖了，他继续大声说：“我还听到有的学生说了，这几天你居然无故给我的学生扣分，比如贝克小姐和杰克逊先……”  
我们可怜的黑魔法防御课教授还没说完，德拉科就听见了桶翻倒的声音。身体比大脑动得快，他想都没想就对着哈利的肩膀大力一推，然后等着那些不明液体泼到自己身上。  
“哗啦——”  
德拉科目瞪口呆地看着面前被淋得面目全非的男生，第一反应就是撒丫子就跑。他拉上在角落里同样呆滞的杰克逊先生，一边跑一边质问他：“怎么回事？”  
“波特教授说到我的时候我下意识手抖，桶的位置偏离了。再加上马尔福教授你一推波特教授，刚好就倒在他身上了……”  
“愚蠢，真是愚蠢，杰克逊先生。”德拉科的嘴角都抽搐了，“我想想，要不给格兰芬多扣二十分。”  
“扣二十分？！我被泼成这样你还给我的学院扣分？！”哈利·极度愤怒·波特教授的大吼从身后传过来，“德拉科·马尔福你给我听好了！斯莱特林！扣五十分——！”  
德拉科·马尔福，男，二十七岁，现任霍格沃兹魔法学院魔药课老师。现在他陷入深深的沉思，思考着如何把那丢去的五十分和波特此刻降到负值的好感度赢回来。

斯莱特林的一波学生走到地窖门口，确认周围没有其他学院的学生了，才对着门低声说出口令。  
“波特教授我的爱。”  
他们倒在休息室的沙发上，“嘿，听着。”温莎说，“我们必须尽快让马尔福教授和波特教授在一起，否则这个口令怕是到我们毕业都改不了了。”  
克劳利拿出怀中的青苹果咬了一口，脸上都皱得像个苦瓜，“我赞同。每天都说好几遍这个口令我真的要吐了。”他做出一副要呕吐的样子，“那个格兰芬多的波特教授在我看来真的很愚蠢。”  
于是克劳利的跟班卡特点点头，开始帮他的老大说话，“听说那个波特教授有一次去马尔福教授的课上，结果炸了好几个坩埚。”  
温莎翻了个白眼，“对此，马尔福教授的说法是：正因为波特不会魔药，我才有帮他课后补习的理由。”  
“——他还喜欢骑着扫帚直接飞去飞行课和学生玩在一起——”  
“你忘了上次马尔福教授也骑着扫帚飞出办公室，然后一身烂泥回来了？”  
“——他连很多低年级学生都会的咒语都不会，上次差点烧了我的袍子！他真的很愚蠢！”克劳利嚷嚷起来，接着就感觉到一只冰凉的手搭在自己的肩膀上，以可以捏碎骨头的力道猛然收紧。  
“对此马尔福教授说——”温莎同情地看看克劳利，然后朝站在男生身后的德拉科行礼，“波特的任何一点我都喜欢。”  
德拉科优雅地点点头，“正解，温莎小姐。不愧是我最得意的门生。至于你们两个——”他松开手，看着吓傻的两位男生，露出一个得体的微笑，“明天晚上七点来我的办公室。”  
见两个男生疯狂摇头，于是德拉科装出思考的神情，“那么这样吧，就不按照以前的那种惩罚措施来了。你们——”  
他看着就要欢呼的男生，高高扬起自己的下巴，“给我折纸鹤去。”  
“——What？”

德拉科的办公室里还有几个坩埚在咕噜咕噜地冒着泡。被抓去关禁闭的两个男生已经折了好几个小时的纸鹤了，他们困得眼皮打架，发烫的双手还是坚持不懈地折着下一只纸鹤。  
“卡特，你折了多少了？”  
“算上这只刚好九十九。”卡特哭丧着脸把手里的纸鹤丢到手边的纸鹤山上。  
他们朝不远处还在写写画画的教授看过去，后者明显在碎碎念，“上上次布丁硌到波特的牙齿……上次逗波特笑了……还有那桶抹茶酱——这都负一百多的好感度了！”他把那张纸一丢，看上去很挫败。  
“臭小鬼，折了多少了？”  
克劳利赶紧回答：“加起来大概有两百只了。”  
德拉科闻言满意地点点头，指了指手边的那沓纸，“你们回去继续折，折到比赛前夜。”  
两个倒霉鬼把惨叫都憋回肚子里，一脸苦涩地拿走了那堆整齐的纸，迅速离开了德拉科的办公室。  
“嗯？我刚刚写过的那张纸呢？——算了我再算一遍。”

“这就是全部经过，教授。”杰克逊站在哈利面前，有点不敢看他的眼睛。  
哈利推了推快要掉下鼻梁的眼镜，清了清嗓子，“也就是说，马尔福本来是想营造出一种‘英雄救美’的场景来博得我的好感，但却因为你的失误而又一次失败了？”  
男生点点头。哈利摸着自己下巴，看向周围自己的学生们，“那么，你们把目前为止知道的马尔福的所作所为都告诉我吧。”  
休息室里的同学们相视一眼，然后叽叽喳喳喊开了。  
“教授您是不是有一次早餐吃布丁差点被里面的金属片硌碎牙齿？其实马尔福教授在那上面写了字的，您看都没看就连着盘子一块儿扔了。”  
“有一次您被校长派去魔药课上审查马尔福教授的上课情况，马尔福教授特地把所有坩埚上的魔药蒸汽都变成了心形，但结果您因为睡过头没有来。”  
“有斯莱特林的人说他们休息室的口令跟您有关。”  
“听说马尔福教授还有一张表专门来记录您的好感度。”  
哈利听到这里立刻拍案而起，又想起自己被韦斯莱店里的迷之液体泼了一身的事件，咬牙切齿地道：“绝对是负数！负数！”  
波特教授开始在房间里面踱步，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕不知道在说些什么。突然他大喊一声，“魁地奇！马尔福绝对不会放过几天后的魁地奇比赛！”  
他回过神来，看向周围一头雾水的学生们，突然红了耳朵尖。这是他听到一位女同学悠悠开口：“教授您其实……很喜欢马尔福教授的所作所为吧？”  
哈利内心哀嚎一声，心想特里劳妮教授居然有时也能教出会读心术的学生。他憋了一会儿，还是在学生震惊的目光中点了头，小声道：“我都等了一年多了，那个大怂包只会旁敲侧击，就不会直接点跟我说吗？”  
“这是什么，柏拉图式艺术爱情？”他补上一句，语气忿忿的。  
学生们面面相觑，异口同声，“波特教授，我们祝您尽快脱单。”  
“……谢谢啊，臭小鬼们。”我也是这么祈祷的，哈利想着。  
次日哈利在课堂上抓到了两个折纸鹤的斯莱特林学生，他好奇地看着那些纸鹤，被纸堆里一张金色的纸吸引了目光，索性直接拿出来，也没给他们扣分。  
看了一遍后哈利直接在课堂里笑出声，果然是负数。

斯莱特林和格兰芬多的魁地奇决赛那一天，哈利又按捺不住玩心，喝下了加入解说员头发的复方汤剂来到看台上。很快比赛就开始了，哈利凭借着强大的适应性解说得有模有样，愣是没有被看出来端倪。  
很快格兰芬多就进了一球，哈利立刻忘了自己的身份，朝追球手开心地叫起来：“哦，贝丝干得漂亮！让他们见识见识我不久前教你的技巧！”  
马尔福疑惑地看了眼身边这个眼冒金光的激动解说员，感觉自己好像看见了波特。  
“哈哈哈你们这些斯莱特林的臭小鬼们！你们院长有没有教过你们技巧啊，马尔福这个人的找球手可真是白当了。”  
“……”不仅仅是德拉科了，所有的教授都探究地看向这个解说得放飞自我的格兰芬多学生。但后者明显没有注意到，还蹦来蹦去地说着什么。  
当哈利再一次打击了德拉科的自尊后，马尔福教授站起来推了一下解说员，两个人的声音都被话筒给放大了几十倍。  
“哎呦，马尔福你干什么？！”  
“现在格兰芬多的蠢狮子都这么大胆，敢直呼教授了？”  
“……”哈利张大嘴巴，他现在才想起来自己在扮演学生来着。  
德拉科的眉毛抖了抖，他现在可谓是十分不高兴。他找了看台许久，都没有看见波特的身影，他没料到波特居然连最喜欢的魁地奇比赛都会翘掉。这样子他的第N+1次计划也会推迟了，意味着波特好感度还要持续好几天的负值！  
哈利心一横，他还在生这个怂包教授的气呢。于是他的学生们有意的鼓励声中和面前的人吵开了，“没错，怎么着？”他梗着脖子瞪着德拉科。  
德拉科怒极反笑，然后他一把夺过话筒，“我亲爱的队员们，把格兰芬多那帮蠢狮子都给我打下扫帚！”  
“嘿！你怎么还是这么……不行，你们小心点游走球！”哈利看着一个学生惊险地躲过游走球，松了口气。  
两个人完全无视纪律，在看台上吵得面红耳赤。  
“我还是第一次见比波特还要闹腾的人！”  
“三句不离哈利·波特！”哈利脱口而出，看着对方变了脸色，“难不成你喜欢他？”  
萨拉查啊！全校都在听着。德拉科脸上的肌肉都抽动起来，良久憋出一句：“格兰芬多扣五十分！”  
很好，上次波特扣的五十分被我掰回来了。德拉科在心底安慰自己。  
哈利也气坏了，他怎么知道自己一句询问对方真心的话会落得这个下场。他跳脚几下，刚要骂回去，看台上一阵欢呼，金色飞贼被格兰芬多的找球手牢牢握在手心。  
哈利大声欢呼着，在看台上蹦蹦跳跳。德拉科恶狠狠地看向他，却惊讶地发现身边的学生的金发开始变黑，脸的轮廓也变化不少，褐色的眼睛渐变成绿色。  
“波特？！”  
“嗯？”哈利疑惑地眨眨眼，低头一看才发现自己变回去了。他尴尬地抬头看着德拉科，挤出一个很礼貌的微笑，“……马尔福。”  
那一刻德拉科差点想打爆面前人的脑袋。  
为了好感度，好感度，好感度。德拉科深吸一口气，在心里说了三遍，至少计划不用推迟了。然后他召唤来早就准备好的扫帚，丢给哈利一把，率先飞出看台。哈利有些迷惑，但还是跟上了他。  
德拉科做了个手势，看台上的克劳利和卡特苦着脸打开一个小袋子，里面飞出不知道多少只红绿色的纸鹤，它们扑闪着翅膀冲向两位年轻的教授，将他们包围起来。  
哈利看着这些纸鹤，再瞅瞅对方不自然的表情，率先笑出来。“所以，没什么想跟我说的吗？”  
“……”德拉科表示他愿意用自己的头发去换一个良好的心态，他咬着嘴唇，把昨天晚上背了几十遍的台词全部忘了个干净。  
嘴唇上被轻轻啄了一下，德拉科瞪大眼睛看着面前红着脸的哈利，有些不可置信地摸了摸自己的唇。哈利张开手，一只金色的纸鹤从他手心里慢慢飞到德拉科眼前，啄了下他的脸。  
“恭喜德拉科·马尔福先生——”哈利和那只拿腔拿调的纸鹤一起大声念道。  
德拉科的眼底有着掩饰不住的疑惑和期待，他看着那只纸鹤自动打开变成一张纸。他看见上面的“波特的好感度”几个字，脸瞬间就僵硬了。  
哈利掏出魔杖对着那张纸一点，那个负的好感值立刻像被橡皮擦过一样。德拉科愣了一下，看向对面笑着的人，喉结上下滑动了一下。  
“自己改成零。”哈利朝他笑着挑挑眉，“我相信接下来你可以把它变成正值的。”


	2. 成长魔药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真的觉得我就是熊孩子的家长，德拉科如是说。

“所以，能不能解释一下，你们两个/韦斯莱。”  
红发的双胞胎面面相觑一起尴尬地笑起来。他们看看黑着脸的黑发小男生和一脸好奇的金发教授，一唱一和起来。  
“这是我们店里新研发的产品。”  
“可以让服用者的肢体年龄变小，然后用五天时间恢复成原来的状态。”  
弗雷德绕着面前穿着宽大袍子的哈利转圈，观察着：“目前看来，记忆是保留的，那看来我们成功了！”  
“没错！”乔治和他击掌。  
哈利简直气坏了，他掏出自己的魔杖，直直对准双胞胎，“没错你个头！”他大喊一句咒语，想惩罚一下两个没脑子的人。  
双胞胎惊恐地大叫一声双手抱头，过了好几秒才发现自己根本毫发未损。他们看向对方，又看着震惊的小哈利，弗雷德率先道：“看样子也不是完美。”  
“这五天之间内，魔法能力消失——”乔治掏出小本本开始记录。  
“你们两个——！”  
波特教授的吼声可谓是响彻云霄。可惜那个声音是属于十一岁的哈利•波特，听上去只能用“奶声奶气”形容，在场几位成年男士可谓是被这个声音给萌出血来。

“所以我们来讨论一下这一周你该何去何从，波特。”德拉科把双胞胎赶走以后，就在小男孩面前蹲下来。  
“这话说得好像我被抛弃了似的。”小哈利翻了个白眼，用稚嫩的童音说道。  
德拉科盯着对方圆圆的脸蛋，白里透红像个水蜜桃，忍不住伸出手捏了捏。哈利立刻就生气了，他把自己的脸肉从德拉科修长的手指中拔出来，语气中带着嫌弃，“哦马尔福，你不要以为我失去了魔法力量你就可以随便动我了，我还是可以把你打得满地找牙。”  
德拉科不满地咂咂嘴，“真是会逞口舌之利，波特。”说完他站起来，干脆利落地拎起哈利的后领就把他提起来，看着对方挥舞着四肢想打自己，堆出假笑，“你现在等于一个十一岁的麻瓜男孩，波特，看清点现实。”  
小屁孩瞬间变得蔫了吧唧的，不知道是认清了事实还是被德拉科打击了自尊。德拉科把他放下来，又揉揉对方乱七八糟的黑发，若有所思地说：“看着你现在这个样子，我有一种回到分院那时候的错觉。”  
“哦？我还记得你那时候心高气傲地讽刺了罗恩一番呢。”小哈利气鼓鼓地道，有点婴儿肥的脸一抖一抖的，德拉科差点又伸出手捏。  
德拉科按住自己的麒麟臂，冷冷地道：“我也还记得你不肯握我的手呢，到底是谁心高气傲？”  
“是因为那时候的你狗嘴里吐不出象牙！”哈利往后退一步，“马尔福你好像记这种事记得特别牢。”  
“彼此彼此，波特。”德拉科挥挥手一副不在意的神情，“你等着瞧吧，你很快就会知道我的记性是多么好了。至于现在——”他再次蹲下来，和哈利的脸保持齐平的高度，然后笑着朝他伸出手，“我的波特能不能了我那个心愿？”  
哈利看看德拉科又看看他的手，笑了，“德拉科，你好幼稚。”  
“不是幼稚，只是执念。”德拉科平静地说，“我是马尔福，德拉科•马尔福。”  
哈利的眉眼都弯了起来，那片碧绿色的湖泊中泛起了涟漪，不知氤氲了何物。他紧紧握住那只手，那一刻一切仿佛回到十几年前，时光的齿轮咔咔地转着，尽力想停在那永恒的一刻。  
“我叫哈利，哈利•波特。”

“问题来了，马尔福。”哈利的脸色突然变得难看起来，“午饭后就是我的课了，这一周的课我该怎么办？”  
“你可以不示范纯讲课……”  
“做梦吧你，你知道我上课从来都是只示范不讲书的，他们大概把魔法部出的书都当草稿本用了吧。”  
德拉科沉思了一下，慢慢地说：“我想我可以帮你代课一周。”  
“想都别想，马尔福。”哈利瞪了他一眼，“我还记着你上学那会儿在黑魔法防御课上的所作所为呢，昏迷咒什么的都用在同学身上——”  
“——也就你一个人而已。”德拉科委屈地道。  
“什么？！就我一个？”哈利觉得自己的脸都要气歪了，他居然现在才知道！  
德拉科知道自己说漏嘴了，他硬生生接了小男生的全力一拳，也是有点疼的。他尽量装出诚恳的语气，“波特，你不放心的话你就和我一起上课就好了，你在一边监视还不行？”  
哈利沉吟了好一会儿才勉强答应了。德拉科立刻和哈利一起赶向教室。看到他俩的时候所有的学生都沸腾了，一方面小巧玲珑的波特教授实在可爱，另一方面假笑着的马尔福教授也是很可怕。  
哈利走到讲台边才发现自己还没讲台高，他咳嗽了两声去忽视这个令自己不爽的细节，然后道：“我相信你们都认识在对角巷开店的弗雷德•韦斯莱和乔治•韦斯莱，我今天中午误食了他们的实验新品，这一周内我会从十一岁变回到二十七岁，而且魔法尽失，所以我……”  
“……命令德拉科•马尔福教授帮我代课一周，这期间我会在一边，大家不用担心人身安全。”他看了眼德拉科，后者明显对“命令”这个词感到不满，“那么开始上课吧，今天我教大家练习缴械咒。”  
十分钟后，哈利只得爬到讲台上朝德拉科所在的方向大吼：“马尔福你在干什么？别给我乱教当年对付我的那些破招数！”  
“门牙赛大棒也不行？”  
“不行！”  
“火烤热辣辣？”  
“不行！我这是黑魔法防御术课！”哈利用力地跺着讲台，恨不得用自己的魔杖狠狠戳那个金发脑袋。

德拉科频频往教室门口看去，本来他是准备在魔药课也带着波特一起，免得到时候还要去办公室接他去吃晚饭。但男孩死活不肯跟他去教室，说自己会认得路，快下课的时候他会自己来魔药课教室找德拉科。  
可是迟迟不见男孩的身影，德拉科思索了一番，随即露出一个了然的表情。他推开门，绕过一个拐角看向一处爬梯，果不其然看见了波特。  
哈利看到德拉科后脸色一变，接着立刻挣扎起来。德拉科走进看着半个身子都被恶作剧的台阶给卡住的男孩，脸上似笑非笑。  
“马尔福你还笑！还不快帮我一把！”哈利放弃解救自己的念头了，因为身体缩小，本来可能只会卡到他的腿的台阶硬生生卡在了他的胸口，导致弱小的双臂根本使不上力气。  
德拉科抱着双臂，“波特，我明明说了可以带着你一起上课的。不仅省了各种麻烦，还能拯救一下你的魔药学，明明一举两得不是吗？”  
“学生时代已经被斯内普摧残够了，我不想再见到那门学科了。”哈利撇撇嘴，“你到底帮不帮？”  
德拉科还想说什么，哈利立刻补了一句：“小心我扣你好感度。”  
说完黑发男孩就鼓着包子脸赌气地看着德拉科不说话了，绿色的眼睛里透出一股小孩子耍了小技巧的得意。德拉科哑然，半天才蹲下身。  
“败给你了，波特。”  
他有力的双手伸到哈利的腋下，哈利赶忙抓住他的胳膊，想了想还是双手环住德拉科的脖子。这倒是让德拉科愣了一下，但他什么都没说，终于把哈利从那节楼梯中拉出来。  
“没奖励，波特？”  
得到的回复是用力抓乱德拉科头发的小手。哈利看着黑下脸的人，干笑两声，“谁才是小孩子啊，德拉科。”  
但他还是亲了一下德拉科的脸。

教工桌后的人看见被德拉科牵着的哈利都吃了一惊，他们看看面无表情的德拉科和带着羞赧的小男孩，异口同声地问道：“韦斯莱？”  
哈利忙不迭地点头，然后松开德拉科的手，爬到自己的椅子上坐好。很快盘子里出现了美食，哈利赶紧伸长手臂去拿刀叉，却被递到眼前的布丁打断了动作。  
哈利对上德拉科的眼神，半晌道：“德拉科我不是断了胳膊。”  
“就今天而已，波特。”马尔福教授语气里带着不耐烦，“你以为我这么想当家长。”  
哈利看着有点遥远的食物，又看看德拉科举着的吃食，最后还是大大方方地吃掉了那勺子布丁。接下来的一切都顺理成章，两个人在全校所有人的注视下吃完了自己的晚饭。  
“波特你这几天准备去哪里？”  
哈利还在努力把自己的手从德拉科的大手中抽出来，但还是失败了，“西里斯带着老爸老妈去夏威夷度假了，我这几天只能住在学校里了，大不了去校医院找张床凑合一下。话说马尔福，”他指指相牵的手，“你是父爱泛滥？”  
“邓布利多让我这几天好好照顾你。”德拉科拿腔拿调地说，“所以你必须听我的安排。”  
德拉科不顾哈利的抗议把他带到自己的办公室，推开一扇门，里面是一间装饰用心的卧室。  
“马尔福，一张床？”  
哈利看着对方露出的肯定笑容，立刻往门口跑去，却被拽了回来，“马尔福你给我放手！”他双脚乱踢，“我宁可去校医院！”  
“要求无效。”德拉科把哈利丢到床上，“你自己找点事做，我还要批作业。”  
哈利百无聊赖地坐在床上发呆，到十点多他就困得不行了，小孩子的生物钟果然比成年人要规律多了。哈利打着哈欠走出卧室，看着不远处还在灯光中写写画画的德拉科，轻声说：“德拉科你不要太累了，我先睡了。”  
“晚安吻，波特。”  
“不要趁机占我便宜，马尔福！”哈利立刻气急败坏，精神了不少。但他说是如此，还是跑近德拉科，朝他脸上亲了一下。  
“晚安，波特。”德拉科忍不住揉了揉哈利的头发。  
看着男孩走进卧室后德拉科才重新才看向手中的魔药课作业。一秒后，他打了一个很漂亮的花体分数。

次日哈利是被踢下床的。他本来还在梦乡中，突然就感觉自己被推了一下飞翔起来，零点几秒后就脊背着地把自己摔了个呲牙咧嘴。  
“马尔福你脑子抽了？！”哈利揉着腰爬起来，朝床上怔愣的男人看去，紧接着他也意识到自己的声音变了，他摸摸自己的喉结，瞪大眼睛。  
“果然如韦斯莱说的，你在成长。”  
德拉科新奇地看着面前的十四岁少年。今天早上他醒来时看见一张褪去稚气的脸后真的吓得不轻，反应过来时哈利已经完美落地了。  
学生对于波特教授发生的事情是很兴奋的，因为他们可以在几天内看见不同年龄阶段的波特教授——马尔福教授和一个年轻的男生斗嘴也是很不错的观赏场景。  
失去了魔力，哈利也没法去飞行课了。他看着自己的扫帚一阵叹息，“本来我今天说好要指导他们的。”  
德拉科看了眼窗外有些阴沉的天空，露出蓄谋已久的表情， “介不介意两个人一把扫帚？”  
“你别捣乱就行。”沉思良久后哈利还是坐到了德拉科身后。  
到了场地上哈利就叛变了，他赶紧跑到了自家学院的学生的扫帚上，把德拉科丢到一边去了。德拉科看着哈利认真地和学生讨论姿势技巧，差点把自己的扫帚掰断了。  
没过十几分钟突然下起雨来，还有加大的趋势。德拉科立刻有些紧张，他在雨幕中好不容易才找到波特的身影，那个学生因为下雨没法很好地操纵扫帚，哈利已经快要被甩下去了，但还在不断安抚那个学生。  
“波特，松手！”德拉科飞到他们下方，张开双臂。  
哈利看了他一眼，非常信任地松开了双手，顷刻间落尽一个潮湿却温暖的怀抱。德拉科稳住震动的扫帚，带着哈利和那个学生飞回了城堡。  
“我真的觉得我是个熊孩子的家长。”这是德拉科给哈利的袍子施烘干咒时咬牙切齿说的话。  
德拉科已经尽力去照顾，但哈利还是因为淋了雨而发烧了。这可苦了哈利，周末也只能去校医院躺着了，还得喝下德拉科故意调制得可以用来谋杀巫师的魔药。  
“噗——”  
哈利把药吐出来后觉得自己去地狱边缘走了一遭。  
德拉科心平气和地端走杯子，看着越来越成熟的男生。哈利看上去已经成年了，到周日说不定就二十几岁了。  
“韦斯莱的这个药时效有点短。”  
哈利白他一眼，“我希望我周一就能变回来，失去魔法力量简直就是折磨。”

但一切都没能如哈利所愿，他不仅周一没恢复，周二也没恢复。他惊恐地想这个药难道可以让人变成哑炮，那韦斯莱可要为阿兹卡班做贡献了。  
而德拉科也趁机对他动手动脚的，还用魔咒锁住他不让他反抗。周三早上哈利是阴沉着脸走到大厅的，身后跟着一脸满足的德拉科。  
韦斯莱双子每周三都会到霍格沃兹送一批学生订购的物品，弗雷德看见哈利后打了个寒战，然后双手恭恭敬敬地递上了刚刚研发出的解药。  
另一边的乔治悄悄塞给德拉科一瓶子不明液体。  
哈利是在黑魔法防御课上才喝了解药。他看了眼还在代课的德拉科，掏出自己的魔杖看了一眼，魔杖的顶端噼里啪啦蹦出几颗小火星。  
哈利摸摸自己还在疼的腰部，朝德拉科举起魔杖，一口气施了十几个学生时代不懂事发明的恶咒。  
德拉科摆脱所有恶咒是在一周后了。餐桌上依旧是那么热闹，弗雷德和乔治还是拿着一系列新研发的东西，哈利坚持不以身试险。  
“你们去找别人吧。”  
他们说话的当儿，德拉科悄悄拧开那瓶液体，倒了一些在哈利喝了一半的汤里。因为都是无色的液体，一般人根本无法分辨出来。  
弗雷德和乔治都看见了德拉科的小小举动，他们先是双双翻白眼，然后相视一笑，朝哈利摆摆手离开了。  
“祝你好运，哈利。”  
真搞不懂他们在说什么。  
这是哈利重新拿起勺子喝汤时的想法。


	3. 连体魔药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “波特教授就像是紧紧贴着马尔福教授的背部似的，完全不会掉下来。马尔福教授如同一阵风掠过，直接撞入了魔药课教室的门。”一位不愿意透露姓名的斯莱特林学生如是说道。

“波、特、我、快、抓、不、住、了！”字是从德拉科的牙缝里蹦出来的。他死死抓住身前的门把手，苍白的手背上爆出青蓝色的血管。他的身体似乎受到一股无形而巨大的拉力，拖拽着想将他拉离门把手。  
“我、也、走、不、动、了！”哈利同样艰难地回答。他正在尽力往远离德拉科的方向走，他显然也被那种无形的拉力所抓住，他已经寸步难行。  
最终两位可怜的教授双双大叫一声，在学生们或是惊诧或是同情的目光中朝彼此飞去，如同两块强力磁石背对背狠狠碰撞在一起，从空中跌落在地。  
哈利呲牙咧嘴地伸手去摸被德拉科的蝴蝶骨撞到的地方，那里被硌得生疼。  
德拉科不甘心地站起来再往前走了一步，他立刻感到自己的腰部被一双有力的胳膊给圈住往哈利的方向拉。他松了力气，又和哈利贴到一块儿。  
“波特，我真想给皮皮鬼扣五十分。”  
“可他算哪个学院？他就听血人巴罗的话，难不成你给斯莱特林扣分？”哈利有气无力地道，“但我不介意和你一起去把——”  
“——把韦斯莱的店给炸了，没错。”德拉科干脆地说。  
让我们把时间倒退到二十分钟前，两位教授刚准备离开大厅，却在一个楼梯口被皮皮鬼泼了谜之液体。  
两人都被透明的液体泼到了背部，下一秒他们就背对背狠狠粘在一起了。  
他们质问幸灾乐祸的幽灵，皮皮鬼大笑着说是上次从费尔奇那里偷来的。两人听后还不死心，又是施咒又是上物理化学等一股脑办法，终是失败了。  
事实上发明者——好心的弗雷德和乔治——真的没有捉弄他们的意思。这已经不是新品，是去年愚人节的时候就推出的东西。只是因为被费尔奇抓了现行，导致这种东西在学校里无法重见天日。  
我觉得这药适合当强力胶水。哈利腹诽。  
然而最令人难过的是，今天有魔法部的人员来进行教师审核。看来他们只能看见一位连体教授了——还是黑魔法防御术和魔药双修呢。

Well，接下来我们可爱的教授们会遇见一大堆的问题。  
问题一：怎么上课？  
“波特，第一节课是我的。”德拉科看了眼表盘怪异的手表，这么说。  
“你说吧，你想怎么办。”哈利抱着胳膊站在原地，他挑着眉毛等着德拉科的下一步动作。  
第一步：叫波特做好心理准备。  
第二步：半弯腰，两腿前后站。  
第三步：双手往后伸，环住波特的腰。  
第四步：朝教室狂奔而去。  
“你们是绝对无法想象的，那简直就是世界上最奇异的场景。”某位不愿意透露姓名的斯莱特林学生这么说道，“波特教授就像是紧紧贴着马尔福教授的背部似的，完全不会掉下来。马尔福教授如同一阵风掠过，直接撞入了魔药课教室的门。”  
教室里一片寂静，所有人的视线都在德拉科和他背后的哈利身上来回移动。德拉科的目光落在乌姆里奇粉色的衣服和诡异的带笑面庞上，他不露声色地移开视线，理了理刚刚弄乱的袍子，拖着面无表情的波特走到讲台边开始讲课。  
“咳咳。”  
“请问什么事，亲爱的女士？”德拉科微笑地回复，这已经是他被第五次打断了，而魔药课还有几分钟也结束了。  
乌姆里奇低头写写画画，道：“很棒的一节魔药课。”她咯咯笑起来，德拉科全身起了鸡皮疙瘩，“但是我很好奇你和波特教授发生了什么。”  
“幽灵的恶作剧而已。”德拉科淡淡地道，他恨不得快点下课。学生时代他见过乌姆里奇来审核过几次，由于父亲的关系，这只粉红色癞蛤蟆对他可谓是和蔼可亲。  
乌姆里奇眨眨眼，刚要说什么，门突然被推开。百无聊赖快要站着睡着的哈利抬起头，差点大叫出来。他瞪着丽塔•斯基特，心想今天他可真是很衰。  
“哦，波特先生居然也在这里。”女人露出她的大牙，她作势要去皮包里掏她的自动羽毛笔时就下课了。  
于是哈利也学着德拉科的模样，弯腰、做好固定措施，从教室里狂奔而出冲向自己的教室。走廊上的所有学生又目睹了一遍教授背着教授乱跑的全过程。  
哈利已经想好了，如果乌姆里奇打断他超过三次，如果丽塔•斯基特又在瞎写什么，他一定给两个人各来一个门牙赛大棒。

问题二：怎么吃饭？  
两人背靠背坐在同一张椅子上，伸手去拿食物端到自己面前吃。哈利很明显想要转过身，但德拉科就会努力往反方向扭不让他乱动。  
“安安分分吃个饭，波特。”他这么道，“这药效就几个小时。我们应该很快就能——”  
话音未落，哈利突然欢呼一声，直接转过了身。他发现自己的背部已经感受不到吸力了，“这下我可以好好吃饭了。”  
德拉科莫名觉得自己被嫌弃了。他冷下脸来，“波特，”他的右手往还残留着谜之液体的袍子上摸了一把，然后将那只手拍在哈利的左手上，“愚人节快乐。”  
“什么？”哈利疑惑地问，然后发现两人的手松不开了。他倒吸一口冷气，哭笑不得地对上德拉科的眼神，“喂，姑且不说愚人节是明天，你真的就像个小孩子，德拉科。”  
德拉科得意地摇摇两人相牵的手，“别想逃，波特。”

那么问题三来了：怎么解决生理问题？  
哈利波特教授表示他不想给予回答。  
《霍格沃兹教授的关系不正当》——这是次日《预言家日报》某一版面的标题，作者自然是丽塔•斯基特。

问题四：怎么骑扫帚？  
“波特，你就这么不情愿？”德拉科斜了哈利一眼，手中的力度加大了。  
哈利瘪瘪嘴，“德拉科你就是个小孩子。”  
连续被说了两遍幼稚后德拉科更加不高兴了。他冷哼一声懒得说话。  
哈利收敛笑容。他轻轻晃了晃德拉科的手，没反应。他鼓鼓嘴刚要说话，就被德拉科大力一拉走向魁地奇球场。  
“飞一场，波特？”  
“我怎么飞？”哈利气急败坏地打了一下德拉科，但还是用飞来咒召唤了自己的扫帚。  
德拉科望望天上正在上飞行课的学生，自己先跨上自己的扫帚。他拉了一下哈利，示意他也坐上扫帚。  
“别给我耍花招。”哈利嘀嘀咕咕地坐到德拉科旁边，还没说完身边的人就蹬地而起。哈利惊叫一声，赶忙让自己的扫帚跟上。  
平稳了扫帚，哈利用空出来的手揉揉差点被扯得脱臼的胳膊，想把心底的想法一股脑儿吐出来，却听得德拉科道：“我还记得二年级时我们的第一场魁地奇比赛。”  
“那你可真是出丑出大了。”哈利没头没脑地道。  
德拉科突然觉得那一瞬间还是把身边没情商的人给丢下扫帚算了。他猛地用力，居然真的把哈利扯了过来。  
哈利吓得赶紧用另一只手抓住德拉科，这下两人之间出现了一种极度奇怪扭曲的姿势。这样反而让德拉科心情好起来，他说：“抱紧我，波特。”  
哈利嘟囔一声，小心地跨坐到德拉科身前，然后把整个人都缩到德拉科胸前。聆听着耳畔的风声和对方沉稳的心跳，哈利的心跳正在和他趋于一致。  
“败给你了。”  
德拉科哼哼一笑，把自己的下巴磕在哈利的头顶，操控着扫帚往黑湖和禁林那边飞去。  
哈利睁开眼，瞄着四周唯美的景色。春日降临于霍格沃兹，湖岸边的绿地上满是野花，参天绿树里传出不绝的鸟鸣。德拉科放低扫帚飞在水面一米处，劲风勾出一道水痕。  
“我突然发现韦斯莱的东西蛮好用的。”  
“闭嘴吧马尔福。”  
哈利动动手指，发现吸力又不见了。德拉科也一定意识到了，但他什么都没说。哈利揣摩了一下他的心思，不仅没松开手，反而让自己的五指穿过德拉科的指缝，十指相扣。

问题五：这就结束了吗？  
愚人节当天。  
哈利剥开手中的糖纸，递给德拉科。  
“韦斯莱难得送来不是恶作剧的东西。”德拉科新奇地说，把糖丢进嘴里。  
“说得没错。”哈利耸耸肩，也吃了一颗。夹心糖猛地在嘴里爆出甜腻的糖浆，哈利嚼了两下。  
就嚼了两下。  
他就和德拉科亲上了。  
哈利用力把自己的嘴从德拉科的嘴上拔下来已经是一分钟后了。他和对方震惊地交换了目光，然后齐齐拔出魔杖准备去双胞胎的店里造反了。  
（两人造反必有一人倒戈）

“费尔奇肯定不知道我们在糖里动了手脚。”  
“连体糖果，耶！”击掌声。  
至于店门被哈利炸，店里被哈利砸，德拉科轻描淡写地买了一包连体糖果这些事也都是后话了。


	4. 马尔福教授感冒记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔药课教室连着马尔福教授的办公室，而马尔福教授的办公室连着他的临时卧室。

问题一：马尔福教授为何身体健康？  
回答：因为他注重保养。  
问题二：为何这次马尔福教授得了重感冒？  
回答：大概只有波特教授知道。  
问题三：那马尔福教授卧病在床期间，会发生什么？  
回答：……

魔药课教室连着马尔福教授的办公室，而马尔福教授的办公室连着他的临时卧室。而此时马尔福教授正虚弱地躺在卧室里的床上，他有些粗重的鼻音混合进了窗外的雨声。看看他那副患了绝症的模样，真的是怪可怜的。  
但此刻哈利·波特教授认为他才是最可怜的人。他面带僵硬的微笑，看着讲台下几十位眼巴巴望着他的学生和几十个冒着水汽的坩埚，一心只想冲进房间里把德拉科扯出来。梅林知道德拉科·马尔福是不是发烧烧糊涂了，竟让他代魔药课！  
“你们的马尔福教授因病在休息，我来代一节课。”哈利把重音加在了“一节”上，同时往办公室的方向指了指，“我承认我不擅长魔药学，所以这节课主要还是靠同学们自己的实力了。”  
“下面把书……”哈利愣住了，他居然忘记问德拉科要熬的是什么魔药了。  
“德拉科！！！翻到第几页？”  
房间里传来哼哼唧唧的声音，哈利保证除了告诉他页数之外他又被讽刺了一番。他又喊了一遍，“你说什么？我听不清！”  
安静了几秒后，德拉科沙哑得不成样子但异常响亮的声音传了过来，“波特你是不是傻？我都告诉你要熬制活地狱汤剂了！”  
听了这施了“声音洪亮”的声音后哈利揉了揉耳朵，要不是德拉科嗓子出了问题他的耳朵一定会遭受更厉害的摧残。他清清嗓子让学生翻到对应的页数，“那么我们开始吧。”  
哈利分发了德拉科准备好的材料羊皮纸，学生拿着它们去药柜里拿药材。哈利看了眼一蜂窝涌去取原料的学生，一阵风似的冲进了房间里，对床上奄奄一息的德拉科一阵山摇海晃。后者被摇晃得差点翻白眼，“波特你是要谋杀我吗！”  
“我真的做不到，德拉科。”哈利低声下气地道，“你知道我的魔药成绩……”  
“你可是六年级时熬出了完美的活地狱汤剂啊。”  
面对德拉科带着挖苦意味的话，哈利急得直跳脚，“那是我看到了斯内普学生时的课本，按照上面的步骤来的。斯内普后来还把我给整得不轻——”  
德拉科往被窝里缩了缩，发出舒服的叹息声，“好运，波特。”  
“那你就不要怪我打扰你。”哈利愤愤地丢下这句话，回到教室里。  
他瞪着下面的学生，今天又是斯莱特林和格兰芬多一起上课，这可真是要命至极。他看着德拉科给他准备好的讲词，开始干巴巴地念起来。  
“今天我们熬制活地狱汤剂——首先谁能告诉我，这种药的作用是？”  
哈利看了眼台下举起几只的手，他全部都认识。他低头看着德拉科的讲词。  
如果是格兰芬多的蠢狮子答对了问题，就说讽刺的话。  
如果是斯莱特林的学生们答对了问题，我会好好表扬一番。  
波特教授看后表示很愤怒。他叫了格兰芬多的格雷小姐，对方很快就做出了正确的回答。哈利满意地点点头，然后道：“格雷小姐答得很好，格兰芬多加十分。顺便问一句，马尔福那家伙上节课给我们学院扣了多少分？”  
“五十分，教授。”  
哈利点点头，“这样子啊，刚好后边还有五个问题，亲爱的格兰芬多的学生们，好好回答问题，我给你们把分数加回来。”  
“波特——！！！”  
哈利揉揉耳朵，直接吼回去，“谁让你不自己上课！这节课我说了算！”  
房间里又安静下来了，哈利保证德拉科一定在诅咒自己。他呸了一口，继续讲课。很快把所有的知识点都走马灯了一遍，哈利清清嗓子，“那么同学们自己熬制魔药吧，有什么问题可以找我。”  
讲台下变得嘈杂起来，哈利吐出一口浊气，把书本扒拉过来，他准备自己也试着重新熬制一锅活地狱汤剂。先把纳西莎球根粉末和苦艾汁到进坩埚里熬煮，再切碎缬草根然后加进去，锅里是正确的黑醋粟色，哈利开始高兴起来，或许他的魔药还有救。  
问题四：波特教授的魔药课成绩有多糟糕？  
回答：非常糟糕。  
哈利回想了一下斯内普课本上的笔记，发现自己已经忘得一干二净。他丧气地拿出瞌睡豆，按照书本上说的去切割它。尝试了好几遍，坚硬的瞌睡豆就是蹦来蹦去不让哈利切开，哈利气得差点掏出魔杖给豆子来一个霹雳爆炸。  
正这么想着，哈利一刀子剁了下去，直接把豆子给弹飞了。没有被切开的瞌睡豆整个儿掉进了第一排的一位学生的坩埚里，一阵可怕的爆炸过后，哈利看着被炸成非洲难民的学生，半天没找到合适的安慰字眼。  
“哦，对不起杰克逊先生！我真的不是故意的——”  
“没事，教授。”男生哭丧着脸道，“我平时也是这样。”  
若不是情况不允许，哈利真是想上前握住杰克逊先生的手。他手忙脚乱地把烂摊子给清理一新，信誓旦旦地对杰克逊先生说：“我来帮你。”  
“哦，你这是什么表情？”哈利疑惑地看着学生惊恐的表情，“你放心吧，那只是个意外。”他拍拍胸脯这么道。  
杰克逊先生点点头，往后缩了缩。哈利费了九牛二虎之力才把瞌睡豆切出了汁液，他连忙把汁液倒进坩埚，但药水没有变成正确的淡紫色。哈利瞪着沸腾的泡泡，又一次河东狮吼。  
“德拉科！！！为什么没有变成淡紫色啊？”  
德拉科响亮地报过来一个补救方法，哈利兴冲冲地拿来药品加进去，这一次是他被炸成非洲难民了。德拉科神经质的大笑传了过来，不知道他是被烧糊涂了还是太愉悦了。哈利简直气得牙痒痒，他再次施加了清理一新，坐到一边不再尝试了。  
逆时钟方向搅拌，直到药汁变得跟水一样透明……哈利盯着那些转来转去的勺柄，困得直接睡着了。他做了一个梦，自己是用刀挤压瞌睡豆出汁的，而且每回逆时钟搅拌七次后他会加入一次顺时钟搅拌，熬制出了浅粉色的好看魔药。  
下课后学生们把自己的成果都装进小瓶子里放在讲台上排成一排，哈利看着他们一个个头发烧焦、面容枯槁的模样，也是无话可说。他目送他们离去，然后把这些小瓶子都带进房间丢在德拉科枕头边，“打分了。”  
德拉科扫了眼小瓶子，指了指几个瓶子，“这些九十分。”他又指了指其他，“八十分。”直到最后他给几种药判定了零分，哈利的脸色已经很不好了。  
“你怎么又给我的大部分学生这么低的分数！”  
德拉科吸吸鼻子，很不耐烦。“不是我偏心，你可以看看评分标准，你的学生到底熬制的都是什么东西。他们都是你辅导的吧波特，除了那位格雷小姐我没话说，其他真的都是及格分边缘徘徊。”  
哈利嘟嘟囔囔把分数都登记回去，收拾完一切他走回来坐到德拉科身边，语气柔和了很多，“嗓子还疼吗？”  
“当然，你以为我刚刚是在和谁吼来吼去。”  
“鼻子还塞吗？”  
“当然，我可是想象了波特你一系列令人窒息的操作。”  
“积点口德行吗，马尔福。”要不是德拉科是个病号，哈利一定给他点颜色瞧瞧。他把沾了水的毛巾盖到德拉科的额头上后，一只猫头鹰就啄响了玻璃窗。哈利把小可爱放进来，给它喂食喂水，德拉科好奇地看着从猫头鹰腿上解下的东西，问这是什么。  
“和老妈说明情况后寄过来的退烧药和感冒药。”哈利轻快地说，“马尔福你吃了这个保证你睡一觉就好很多，不用麻烦庞弗雷夫人再去熬制魔药了。”  
德拉科瞬间变了脸色，“麻瓜研制的……？”  
“没错，德拉科。”哈利拆开包装纸，“我劝你放下高傲几分钟，不然你就带着这份高傲再痛苦一周吧。要是真的烧傻了，你或许可以去圣芒戈精神病科和别人谈谈话。”  
德拉科往被子里缩到了极致，还是被哈利给强行拽了出来。黑发教授笑着晃了晃手中褐色的药剂，“良药苦口利于病，马尔福你平时熬制魔药不都秉持这份精神吗？那些药都可以苦死学生呢。”  
“波特，我拒绝。”  
“拒绝无效。”哈利淡然地德拉科施了速速禁锢，强行给他灌了一杯药下去。他还捂住德拉科的嘴不让他吐出来，直到德拉科把药都给咽下去。  
“你，给我，等着。波特。”德拉科咬牙切齿地道，擦去嘴边的药水。  
哈利则在旁边笑得东倒西歪，他给德拉科整理枕头和被子，温和了眉眼，“马尔福你难道就这么想一直躺着床上吗？真是……”  
“幼稚。”德拉科闭着眼睛接下去，哈利一时没忍住就笑了。  
他一直觉得波特的笑声就像一阵清风，弄得他耳朵痒痒的，“好好休息，德拉科。”有轻得如同羽毛的吻落在额头上。

两天后德拉科又神清气爽地站在了讲台上，“我相信这两天波特给你们代的课是不堪回首的回忆。废话不多说，我们上课。”  
“你们问波特去哪里了？”德拉科笑了，他指了指办公室。  
“阿嚏！”适时里面传来一声响亮的喷嚏。  
德拉科对上学生惊恐的视线，弯起嘴角，“很遗憾，波特也感冒了。这两天的黑魔法防御术由我代课。”


	5. 波特教授的出差期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 波特教授真是把马尔福教授吃得死死的。

波特教授出差了。  
本来哈利只是去其他的魔法学校参加调研活动，但他在课堂上并未说清楚前因后果，为了避免惹来不必要的麻烦。谁知他不说明白会引发更大的麻烦呢。  
哈利离开后，波特教授出差的消息传遍了霍格沃兹。而消息在传播的途中总是会被加工加工再加工，当这个消息传到马尔福教授的耳朵里时，已经变成了“波特教授是去其他魔法学校探查教学条件的如果符合条件他会听任于魔法部的安排被从霍格沃兹调职到其他学校”这个版本。  
这可急坏了马尔福教授。他已经做出了各种可怕的预测和猜想，再加上哈利几天来没有任何信件寄过来，他的想象范围更是突破了天际。自己怎么从来没听波特说过这件事？难不成波特看厌他了准备一走了之？  
于是次日，马尔福教授拿着一口袋的信去了猫头鹰棚屋。“你们一定要把它们送到波特手上，一封都不能寄丢，知道吗？”德拉科唠唠叨叨地对着猫头鹰们说着，“嘿，你居然敢咬我！”他瞪着那些背对着自己的猫头鹰的后脑勺。  
数十只猫头鹰腾空而起的模样可真壮观。当德拉科连续做这样的事三天后，猫头鹰终于捎回了信。那只猫头鹰也有些昏头昏脑，风风火火地冲进大厅后，径直飞向德拉科，在撞倒德拉科的酒杯后终于停了下来。  
红色的吼叫信在萦绕着早饭香气的大厅中敞开了嗓门。  
“德拉科·马尔福！我可以照顾好自己，所以不要把我看做一个四肢残废、脑部受创的出差人士！我现在真的非常忙，如果没有需要不要再寄信过来了！”  
所以波特这是连一个重要问题——比如为何要出差，是不是要调职等等——都没有回答，并且还把自己给吼了一顿？那天清晨，马尔福教授在在场学生同情的目光中呆呆地看着吼叫信自己碎成纸片，然后猛地怒吼出声。  
“哈利·波特！你怎么敢？！”  
吼叫信事件后，德拉科的脾气更差了，他简直成为了学生眼中的魔刹。学生经过他身边时连大气都不敢出，生怕因为“你们的呼吸声吵到我了”而被扣分。尽管已经细心到极致，他们还是被德拉科“鸡蛋壳里挑刺”了无数次——谁让他有火无处发呢。  
在这样的尴尬状况下，格兰芬多的卢克先生觉得自己简直就是世界上最惨的学生，没有之一。今天他在魔药课上不仅表现糟糕，还公然顶撞了德拉科，这自然是被赏赐一晚的禁闭。还没体验过马尔福式禁闭的卢克先生打了个寒噤，他颤抖着敲响了德拉科办公室的门，希望今晚的自己能完整地回到格兰芬多寝室去。  
“请进。”  
卢克颤颤巍巍地走进去，他觉得自己的双手双脚都不听使唤。他看向德拉科，对方慢条斯理地在批改魔药课的论文，他的手边堆着装着五颜六色的瓶瓶罐罐，想必是学生熬制的或好或坏的魔药了。  
斯莱特林的温莎小姐坐在离德拉科不远的地方，专心地看着她面前的坩埚。被声响打断后，她抬起眼皮望了卢克一眼，在上升的水汽中朝男生露出一个倨傲的笑容。这让卢克有些恼怒，谁不知道这位温莎小姐是少见的魔药学天才呢？否则马尔福教授也不会牺牲个人时间为她加课了——当然波特教授不在也是德拉科比较空闲的原因之一。  
卢克收回目光，默默地站在原地等着德拉科开口。很快德拉科就批完了论文，他挑出一张羊皮纸，“卢克先生，我真的觉得你需要好好补习一下魔药了，看看你的论文，真的没有一点逻辑可言。”  
卢克僵硬地站在那里勇敢地对上德拉科恶意的视线，硬邦邦地回答：“我只是来关禁闭的，马尔福教授。”  
金发教授啧了一声，把手中的羽毛笔一丢。他随手一指旁边的陈列柜，“手动擦那些奖杯奖牌。”  
男生嘀咕一声，拿出早就准备好的自己小时候的旧衬衫，往上面浇了水就开始干活了。德拉科看着他气鼓鼓地擦拭玻璃的模样，托着下巴笑起来。温莎见状开口问道：“波特教授以前也被罚过擦陈列柜吗？”  
马尔福教授有些讶异地看了女生一眼，但立刻用有些怀念的语气说道：“那是自然的，波特在学期间前前后后被关禁闭和惩罚大概有十几次，其中一半是因为我。”他微笑起来，卢克真的不懂他为什么要笑，他暗地里为波特教授抹了把泪。  
“卢克先生，请你不要一个劲地戳那个奖杯，那是我五年级时候获得的。”德拉科轻描淡写地看了男生一眼。卢克放过那个印着德拉科名字的奖杯，又去倒腾下一个奖杯。他发狠地用力擦拭着并不存在的灰尘，心想麻瓜干的活真是累人。  
他又听见温莎问道：“马尔福教授，波特教授在当教授以前有从事别的职业吗？”  
德拉科慢悠悠挥了一下魔杖，他桌上的瓶瓶罐罐都飘起来飞进不远处的箱子，“波特刚毕业的时候，有很多人认为他很适合当傲罗，毕竟波特最擅长的就是黑魔法防御术，并且他具备当一个傲罗的全部条件，但让人惊讶的是，他选择留在霍格沃兹。”  
“然后您就追着波特教授也留在霍格沃兹了？”卢克忍不住插嘴。  
德拉科斜了他一眼，“说得真是轻巧，卢克先生。”  
男生有些疑惑地眨眨眼，刚要说什么，他就被温莎给狠狠拧了一下。他疼得几乎跳起来，他呲牙咧嘴地揉着那块肉，瞪着女生。温莎回给他一个瞪视，又专心地去熬制魔药了，她慢慢把手里的雏菊根倒进坩埚。  
卢克又看了一眼沉默下来的德拉科，一时也不知道说些什么。他突然间意识到自己对两位教授的过去是完全不了解的，但他还是知道以两人的家庭环境和政治地位，他们有许多的选择，那么到底是什么让他们在这所神奇的学校安心地教学，度过每一天呢？  
“马尔福教授您和波特教授在一起一定很开心吧？”卢克没头没脑地问道。  
德拉科没看他，但嘴角微微上扬，“这还用回答吗，臭小鬼。”  
卢克拉开最后一扇玻璃门，他暗想马尔福教授的禁闭也不是那么没有人道。这时他又听德拉科在那里愤愤地嘟囔：“波特居然一封信都不给我写，这都一周了！”  
“小鬼，你那是什么眼神。”德拉科瞪了卢克一眼，卢克赶紧捂住自己的嘴不让自己笑出声，他觉得马尔福教授就像一个每周等待父母猫头鹰来信的学生。  
“没，教授。我只是觉得这种心情很符合常理。”尽量地把语气放得诚恳，卢克转过身去继续擦奖杯。  
接下来的一段时间里，两位在场的学生听着德拉科嘀嘀咕咕念叨着波特的“罪行”，看那架势波特教授出差回来后真的是小命不保。卢克无聊地坐在一边听着，他看着温莎坩埚里的螺旋水汽，几乎快要睡着。  
不知过了多久，卢克突然被温莎的惊呼声给吵醒。他揉揉眼睛，捕捉到一丝亮银色。他睁大眼睛，看见一只银白色的动物站在办公室里。那是一只优雅的牡鹿，卢克立刻意识到这是波特教授的守护神，他张大嘴看着牡鹿开始口吐人话，哈利温和的声音拂过耳畔。  
“嘿，德拉科。”牡鹿欢快地说道。  
德拉科也惊呆了，他匆忙地从座位上站起来，墨水都倒在了崭新的羊皮纸上。卢克看出他脸上明显的激动，结果听见德拉科说的第一句话就是“波特你是不是记性出了问题”，男生觉得马尔福教授的追妻之路还是很漫长的。  
哈利笑了两声，没在意德拉科的话，“你就不能坦率点，直接说很想我吗？”  
金发的教授红着脸别过脸低声嘟哝了几句。  
“这次是我不好，但时间实在太赶了。”哈利放缓了语气，“你放心吧，我只是去和别的学校友好交流，没有调职的打算。”  
“……”  
“我敢打赌马尔福你一定想问我为什么知道你在想什么。”哈利又笑起来，“这个学校可是有我的童年和青春，哪能说走就走？”  
“更何况还有你呢。”  
卢克仔细地观察着马尔福教授的脸，那上面泛起淡淡的红色。金发教授有些焦急地在原地踱起步来，还不断地抚摸自己手上的戒指。  
“所以你还愣着干什么？还不快来校门口接我。”牡鹿说完这句话就消散了，但哈利愉悦的尾音还留在温暖的空气中。  
咣当一声，马尔福教授的扶手椅直接被撞倒在了地上。他什么都顾不上拿，风一般地冲了出去，门被重重摔上了。  
“波特教授把马尔福教授吃得死死的。”卢克佩服地说。  
温莎挑起眉毛，“难得我们看法相同，莽撞的卢克先生。”


	6. 南瓜先生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 南瓜车总有一日要变回南瓜的，节日不是永恒，童话也不会永存。而我对你的爱，从未改变。

哈利•波特教授走进装饰华丽的大厅，里面正在举行着万圣节盛宴。身着吸血鬼衣装的学生们在昏暗的舞池里旋转，他们的边上是成堆的南瓜灯。  
环顾四周，哈利没有看到想找的人。他正要叫住一位学生询问德拉科•马尔福教授的去向，然而却有一双有些凉的手从身后环绕上来。哈利看见手指上的绿宝石戒指了，于是他微笑着回过头去。  
撞入眼帘的是一只巨大的南瓜。确切来说，身体还是德拉科的身体，但他的脑袋被一只巨大的南瓜给取代了。南瓜皮上被雕刻出鬼怪的表情，而对方真正的面孔却无法看见，在昏暗的阴影里有着可怖的感觉。  
南瓜——  
“啊——！！！”  
哈利大叫着醒过来。他捂着眼喘了口气，才发现自己刚刚批改作业改到趴在办公桌上睡着。真是可怕的梦境，一个好端端的人就这么变成了南瓜怪。哈利的身体颤抖了一下。一方面是自己连续工作太过疲惫，另一方面是因为今晚就是真正的万圣节舞会了，自己日有所思夜有所梦才会做如此画风清奇的梦。哈利一边这么想，一边去整理泼出来的墨水和乱掉的羊皮纸。  
门外有匆忙的脚步声响起，哈利还没反应过来他的办公室门就被撞开了。他看见了一双熟悉的鞋子，那是德拉科的。哈利头也没抬，他的手上沾满了墨水，“怎么了？舞会开始了吗？我准备一下就去。”  
“波特，我要杀了那帮韦斯莱！”  
什么？哈利疑惑地抬起头看向对方。  
撞入眼帘的是一只巨大的南瓜。和梦境里出现的如出一辙，德拉科的头被一只南瓜给取代了，确切地说，是整个头被一只巨大的南瓜给包住了，而他的脸从镂空的地方露出些许，那双灰蓝色的眼睛里满是愤怒。  
“啊——！！！”哈利•波特惊恐的喊叫可以掀翻屋顶。刚摆好的墨水瓶又倒翻了，墨水哗啦啦泼了一桌子。

这一幕幕太过于真实。哈利一边翻白眼一边在自己几乎是崭新的正装外套上袍子，多亏自己有强大的接受能力，仅仅十分钟就可以接受男友变成南瓜怪的事实。  
他拉开更衣室的门，南瓜先生正焦虑地靠在门框上用指节敲着自己的胳膊。听见声响他转过头来，“波特，你怎么一点表示都没有，我可是被那帮韦斯莱给整死了。”  
哈利摸着下巴，“你不要妄下定论。”  
“今天那对双胞胎还有罗恩•韦斯莱都来了城堡，我想不出整我的其他合格人选。”  
“看来他们很合格，也很职业。”哈利笑起来，躲开南瓜先生的拳头，“好了好了，你告诉我前因后果好吗？否则我们无法在你恢复前去舞会。要知道，我还负责发糖，不能迟到。”  
南瓜先生陷入了回忆。  
——十分钟前，风流倜傥、英姿飒爽的德拉科•马尔福教授行走在走廊上——  
“打住，不要加华而不实的形容词，说重点。”哈利•是个侦探•波特打断受害人的第一句话，成功得到一个白眼。  
——突然间，前方的岔路口出现了打闹的声音，是弗雷德•韦斯莱和乔治•韦斯莱以及一帮被他们骗着买了一大堆东西的在读学生——  
“喂，别说得那么难听好吗？”  
——然而我没有理他们，而是右拐和他们背道而驰。然而就在这时，不知谁喊了一句咒语，一只南瓜就这么套在了我的头上——  
“也就是说你根本没看清是谁施的咒语？”  
“就是韦斯莱，一定的。”  
——我有些看不清路，第一时间能想起来的就是这边离你的办公室比较近，所以就过来。但是在来的中途，有人恶作剧地绊了我好几次，让我摔进了临时变出来的棺材和骷髅堆里。但我看得清清楚，恶作剧者有一头红头发——  
哈利拖着下巴若有所思，“罗恩确实下午已经到这边帮忙布置了，但我觉得他不会那么无聊来做这种事。算了，事不宜迟，我先试试帮你把这个南瓜弄下来。”他拍拍手，一副干劲十足的样子，“你有自己试过吗？”  
“如果仅仅说的是用手去拔，不行。”  
“那我们来个霹雳爆炸？”  
“弑夫情节不可有，波特。”  
哈利笑着掏出魔杖，把所有可以想到的又没有什么人身伤害的咒语试了个遍，但没有任何作用。  
“看来我们只能去舞会上亲自找罪魁祸首解除这个咒语了。”哈利一锤定音，“不要这么一副表情，难道你想顶着南瓜头一辈子吗？”哈利从那两个镂空的洞去看德拉科带着嫌弃之色的眼睛。

万圣节时的霍格沃兹格外吸引人。城堡内外看上去都是吸血鬼之城的格调，里面的各种装饰也让人眼前一亮。巨大的南瓜被细心地进行了掏空处理，表面也雕刻了鬼怪的表情。他们被施了悬浮咒，一个个飘在大堂的上方，发出暖橙色的黯淡光芒。平日整齐的窗帘变成了有些破败的黑色布，后面藏着幽灵和蝙蝠。  
在如此气氛下开展的假面舞会受到了所有人的欢迎，这一天无论是学生还是教师都可以好好放松，加入到鬼怪的盛宴里。此时的哈利正站在大门口，他的身边飘着一个南瓜，里边装满了滋滋蜂蜜糖。  
“波特教授，Trick or Treat！”一群格兰芬多的女孩儿嬉笑着走近。  
哈利微笑着一挥魔杖，几颗糖从南瓜嘴里飞出落进女孩的手里，“Treat，of course。快进去享受今晚的狂欢吧。”  
女孩们咯咯笑着，还不停地朝哈利身上瞅。哈利的尖帽子被施了魔法，看上去破破烂烂的，里面还有一只白色的小幽灵露出半个头。袍子角上停着几只变幻出来的小蝙蝠，还在哗啦啦闪动着翅膀。  
很快糖就发完了，为了不被学生们各种神奇的Trick招待，哈利收拾了一下东西就招呼一只站在不远处阴影里的德拉科，“我们进去吧。”  
看南瓜先生不动，哈利无奈地笑笑，主动去牵住对方的手，花了很大力气才把德拉科拉进了敞开的大堂门。他们尽量往黑暗的地方走，就怕有人看见他们。南瓜灯带着诡异的笑脸从他们的身边飘过去，烛火在它们的嘴里摇曳。  
哈利确定这个角落不引人瞩目后，他去了不远处的长桌拿饮料，顺便寻找罗恩。舞厅里播放的独属于夜之族的圆舞曲带着唯美但幽暗的节奏感，一对对戴着假面的神秘舞者步入舞池共舞。哈利拿了杯血腥玛丽，正要回去找德拉科，一张假面挡住他的去路。  
哈利顺着手指往上看，那头红发他立刻看出来了，“罗恩！”  
“不去跳舞吗？”罗恩在面具后面的眸子满是笑意，“赫敏难得给我放了假。”  
“我正在找你。”哈利开门见山，“德拉科被人恶作剧了，你是不是知道些什么？”  
“啊？我？”罗恩的语气有了可以的停顿，“我能知道什么，你要知道，我整个下午都在这里帮忙布置装饰，根本没见过马尔福那只白鼬。”  
哈利拿过那张面具，看着它出神。他自然是不应该为这一点小事而怀疑罗恩的，他作为傲罗平日很忙，难得来学校狂欢一次，自己也不好打搅他的兴致，不是吗？  
灯光越来越暗了，哈利把饮料喝完后就想去找德拉科，却被罗恩推推搡搡地走进了舞池。哈利刚戴上面具，便有女孩儿旋转着过来朝他们伸出手。“就今天。”罗恩咕哝了一声，牵过一位拉文克劳女生的手，从哈利身边跳开了。哈利苦着脸拉住那位女孩的手，控制着自己的脚不要无意识地去踩对方。  
事实证明，只要有第一支曲子，就有第二支。哈利连续被迫舞蹈了三支曲子，一直没法脱身去找德拉科。但很快，一切都被能动性极强的德拉科打破了。哈利正在旋转，突然腰部被大力一拉，他倒进一个怀抱里。他回过头，看见了巨型的南瓜。  
而那位女孩却被突然出现的南瓜怪给吓坏了，在黑暗中尖叫着逃开。“你把她吓着了。”哈利责怪地捶了一下德拉科的肩膀，对方不置可否地耸耸肩。  
突然间有一束灯光打亮两人，南瓜先生和哈利都得到了所有人的注目礼。在无所适从之中，有人拿过麦克风，在黑暗中的唱台清了清嗓子。  
“终于，我们等来了哈利•波特教授——”这是弗雷德。  
“——和他的南瓜先生。”这是乔治。  
“——又或是德拉科•马尔福教授。”两人的合唱引来全体哗然。  
哈利压住要爆发的德拉科，笑着问他们，“所以果然是你们的恶作剧？”  
“没错，哈利。”他们挤眉弄眼，“当然还有小罗尼的帮助。”  
哈利一记眼刀去杀罗恩，后者早就躲到桌子后面去了。哈利叹了口气，示意周围的人继续舞蹈没必要看着他们，“那就快点告诉我怎么解除这个魔咒，不然后果不堪设想。”  
“那就，赐予这位南瓜先生一个吻吧。”他们用一种阴阳怪气的声音回答。  
哈利翻了个白眼，没想到居然要用这么神奇的方法去解除咒语。他捧住面前的南瓜头，在上面用力地亲了一口。  
下一秒南瓜就化作光之碎片消失了。碎片转化成无数的南瓜糖纷纷扬扬落在人们的身上，“这是圣诞限定的南瓜魔法，感谢今日来参加派对的各位！”双胞胎笑着挥舞着魔杖，被魔咒射到的南瓜变成了漂亮的马车，在几只守护神的环绕下冲出阳台飞向星空。  
——仿佛一个童话。  
哈利由衷地笑起来，他拉紧还没回过神的德拉科，“德拉科，Trick or Treat？”  
对方看过来，半晌也笑了。德拉科用鼻尖蹭了蹭哈利，轻轻地对着那带着万圣糖果甜味的嘴唇吻上去。  
“Treat，of course。”

南瓜车总有一日要变回南瓜的，节日不是永恒，童话也不会永存。  
而我对你的爱，从未改变。


End file.
